warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Rising Truths
Truth Lies ahead and the wolf and cheetah will come..... Prologue Skykit was running out of the camp with her mother Oakleaf by her side, here sibblings; Spottedkit and Moonkit. Each ShadowClan cat seemed fierce and battle worthy. Oakleaf stopped looking up at the cliff. Skykit looked up too, a ShadowClan cat was wrestling with Seastar, our leader. Skykit watched away from the attacking ShadowClan. The cat slashed at Seastar's flank, Seastar started to fling off the cliff and landed with a hard thump in the river. Skykit stared in horror as the ShadowClan cat stood above on the cliff breating heavily. Oakleaf ran to her leader she started to swim out into one of the twin rivers where Seastar fell in. She picked him up by his scruff and pulled him to shoar. The ShadowClan cats started to run off leaving our Clan wounded and scarred. Oakleaf hung her head over the leader. She turned to us eyes full of tears. "Momma! What is it!" Spottedkit cried his cheetah like pelt rippling scared. Oakleaf turned away. "Seastar....Is dead...." The words stung into Skykit's ears. She had witnessed a battle and a leaders death. Chapter One "Skypaw! Spottedpaw! Moonpaw!" The Clan cheered. Skypaw stood up on the WaterRock, it was stall and made her proud to sit up on there. She heard the Clan cheer out her new name, her littermates by her. Thornfur touched noses with Moonpaw, Thistlepelt to me and Leafmoss for Spottedpaw. Yet I didn't feel right, she didn't feel like hunting or fighting something else attracked her mind. Our newest leader Branchstar looked proudly at us. My fur rippled down my spine ruffling my pelt. I looked to the crowd of cats, it felt awkward being in front of them. ---- Skypaw looked at Spottedpaw and Moonpaw clean themselves in the camp's clearing. She gazed at them then padded to Moonpaw. "Aren't you guys forgetting something?" Skypaw growled lowly. Moonpaw looked up a bit confused not knowing, but Spottedpaw widened his eyes. "Our training at the twin rivers!" He jumped to his paws. Moonpaw copied Spottedpaw. "Lets not stand here like slugs!" She meowed. Spottedpaw took the lead running out into the trees, Skypaw following. Moonpaw trailed a bit farther behind. Skypaw dodged each twig going the cleverest way, though Moonpaw and Spottedpaw crunched each leaf and twig like it was no big deal. Making noises like it's no big deal, we don't always need to eat fish you know, stop scaring off our prey! Skypaw thought then started to pad after them again with a huff. Moonpaw saw Thornfur at the left river of the Twin Rivers. "Oh! Theres THornfur, I'll see you guys later!" Moonpaw quickly bounded off to see her mentor. "She's a bit restless today," Spottedpaw meowed looking at his sister pad to her mentor. Skypaw rolled her eyes. "Like she's never calm." Spottedpaw slowly nodded in agreement. Skypaw scanned the twin rivers, she saw Thistlepelt and Leafmoss chatting by the right river of the Twin Rivers. "There!" Skypaw meowed, startling Spottedpaw. Spottedpaw looked and saw them. "Oh." Skypaw sighed. "Mouse dung, they are on the right side, now we need to go over the burden tree over the Left part of the Twin rivers." Spottedpaw swallowed. "And that means-" Skypaw cut him off. "I know, going down the leaf slide." She sighed. Spottedpaw looked at the slow down to the left river, it had a leaf slide that you had to slide down muddy leaves so you could get to the burden tree, If you tried to swim the whole river, you would be too tired to even train. "Well lets not waist any time, our mentors are probably already getting unpatient." Spottedpaw said as her started to scramble down the leaf slide, half sliding half scrambling. He tripped and slid the rest of the way down, mud was then caked onto his fur. Skypaw slid down carfully not getting a spot of mud on her. She stared in disgust at Spottedpaw. "Blech." She flared her nose looking at the mud. Spottedpaw rolled his eyes in annoyance. "C'mon we need to get past the burden tree before the sun goes down." Skypaw unsheathed her claws and hopped on the Burden tree, her claws gripped into the bark of the fallen tree and started to pad across it. Spottedpaw leaped on it behind her scrambling with no caution. Skypaw could feel the fallen tree shake. "Be careful or you'll-" Before she could finish Spottedpaw fell into the river, Skypaw snorted. "Fall." She finished. Spottedpaw scrambled back up onto the tree and clinged on. "The water is freezing!" He shivered. Skypaw looked at him over her shoulder. He was shivering and wet. SHe smirked and hopped off the tree on the shoar. She raced to her mentor Spottedpaw close beside her. Skypaw trailed to the right river meeting up with Thistlepelt. "'bout time you get here." He meowed with a smile. Leafmoss dipped her head to her apprentice and leaped on a stone in the river. Spottedpaw padded to the rock beside her. Thistlepelt stared at the river, he picked a pair of rocks a few fox-leanghs away from Spottedpaw and Leafmoss. Skypaw watched Thistlepelt hop onto one of the rocks. "Come on," A purr rumbled from his throat. Skypaw looked at the slow rush of the river and lunged herself up on the rock scrambling to get to the middle. "Lemme guess, we're learning fishing?" She laughed. Thistlepelt smiled. "You ready?" Skypaw looked him in the eyes and nodded. Thistlepelt looked at the water. "Ok first, outstretch your claws as far as they can go." Thistlepelt did a demonstration. Skypaw looked and copied him. "Like this?" She asked. "Purrfect." Thistlepelt purred. Thistlepelt looked back at the water. "Ok now when you see a fish, just dips your paw quickly in the water and nip it so you know its dead. But aim for where the fish is going." Skypaw kept her eyes locked on the water, before long she saw a silver sliver in the water. She dipped her paw in and caught it, but before she could nips it it squirmed out of her paw and started to swim away. "Mouse dung!" She cursed. Thistlepelt looked at her. "Don't expect to catch one on your first try, next time go a bit quicker since you know what you're doing." Skypaw nodded and waited eyes gazing at the water. She caught sight of another fish and quickly swooped in her paw and caught it, she finally nipped it and set it by her. "Nice catch!" Thistlepelt sounded impressed. Skypaw smiled lightly then went back to looking at the water. At the end of the day she caught two big fish and one small one. The small one dangled from her jaws whiles Thistlepelt carried the others. Skypaw caught up with Spottedpaw, he had two small fish in his jaws. "Woah! You caught a lot!" His voice was muffled by the fish. Skypaw nodded. When they got to camp they dropped their prey into the fresh-kill pile. Spottedpaw padded over to Leafmoss. "Can we please get a piece of prey?" He begged. Leafmoss shrugged and nodded. "You guys earned it." Spottedpaw raced to the fresh-kill pile picking out a plump fish. Skypaw took a water vole and padded near some ferns with Moonpaw and Spottedpaw. "So how was training Moonpaw?" Spottedpaw asked taking a mouthful of prey. Moonpaw swallowed a mouthful of fish. "Pretty good, you're lucky you can fish. I had to perfect my crouch." Spottedpaw swallowed. "Our crouch is better than even ThunderClan's, it is very important to learn it." Skypaw was just staring at her water vole. "What about you Skypaw? Did you enjoy your training?" Spottedpaw's voice made Skypaw jump. "Huh? Oh, it was nice, I caught a few fish, he said we're going to do the crouch tomorrow." Skypaw finally took a bite out of her prey, rich flavors bursting on her tongue. "Leaf-bare is getting hard, soon the rivers will freeze then we can't fish." Moonpaw meowed taking the last bite of her fish. Spottedpaw nodded with a sigh finishing up his fish. Skypaw took her last bite then yawned. "Im going to sleep." She yawned. Spottedpaw and Moonpaw nodded. "Goodnight!" Moonpaw called out as Skypaw padded inside the apprentices den. Im finally sleeping in the Apprentices' den! She thought. Skypaw saw a nice nest and crawled into it, she laid her tail over her nose and drifted to sleep. ---- Skypaw flinched awake, her eyes widened as her fur turned white. What is happening! She thought. Her fur started to grow out and she could feel herself growing. She started to run outside, all the cats were asleep. She felt weird and she looked into a small puddle from rain. What she saw was astonishing. Im a white wolf?! Chapter Two She stared at herself in the puddle, her whole body white and fluffy. She blinked then she saw these silver markings on her body, the markings looked weird. "Whats happenning to me?!" She yowled, her yowl turned into a howl her eyes flashing, ear perked hearing the awakening of a cat. She started to run out of camp, running fast her paws pratically floating in fin air. She leaped into a tree climbing high in it. "How can I climb like this!" She wailed climbing higher. She stopped sitting on a branch, her eyes shined brightly in the moonlight. She stopped and glanced to look down at her paws, her claws were unsheathed but she couldn't even sheathe them back. "My claws, they are.... weird...." Her voice turned quieter. She looked around. "This is weird, what happened to me? What if Im stuck like this forever?" She spoke to herself. She could hear something in the distance. "Skypaw? Skypawwwww!" She could hear the familiar voice of Spottedpaw. Spottedpaw was under the tree. Skypaw paniced and pounced down landing on Spottedpaw. Spottedpaw cried out but Skypaw shushed his grabbing him by the scruff, she was ten time shis size and she pulled him up to the branch. Trying her best to explain she started to meow. "Spottedpaw! It's me Skypaw!" She whispered. Spottedpaw's eyes were widened shaking rapidly. "You aren't Skypaw!" He wailed. Skypaw started to become angry. "It's me you fool!" "It-it is you..." Spottedpaw gasped. "Spottedpaw, this is weird... I don't think Im suppose to be like this..." Skypaw looked at herself. Spottedpaw swallowed. "You're no ordinary cat, wolf thingy." Skypaw blinked slowly. "Someone knew.... I just know it..." "Knew about this?" Spottedpaw asked. "What else mouse brain!" Skypaw hissed. Spottedpaw flattened his ear clawing the bark on the branch, mumbling under his breath. Skypaw started to see her fur turning silver, shrinking. "Huh?" Her eyes widened. Skypaw's claws started to sheathe in her body shrinking to her original size. All the white left was on her left leg. "Im back to my regular self!" She exclaimed. Spottedpaw was still clawing the bark. "C-can we get off now?" He whimpered. Skypaw started to claw the trunk and started to scramble down the tree. "Hurry up slow snail!" She called out after Spottedpaw. Spottedpaw hopped off when he was a tail leangh away from the ground. "Aren't you even a bit curious about this at all!?" His voice sounded amazed. Skypaw looked off into the moonlight. "Yeah.... Im wondering if someone knew about this, and tried hiding it from me..." Spottedpaw flicked his ears. "All I hope is if that doesn't happen again, you look like a threat to everyone!" Skypaw gave him a sharp look. "Yet, the markings over my body... They looked, like I was from StarClan.." Spottedpaw looked at the sky. "The sun will rise soon, lets get going..." His voice was soft. Skypaw nodded and started to pad back to camp Spottedpaw trailing behind her. ---- Skypaw flinched awake, she heard a horrible yowl in the distance. Spottedpaw! She reconized the yowl of her littermate. Moonpaw was snoring softly in the nest beside her. Skypaw nudged her awake. "Wha...? Is it time to train yet...?" Moonpaw yawned blinking sleep from her eyes. Skypaw hissed in her ear. "Spottedpaw is yowling! I can hear him! He's in pain!" Moonpaw got to her paws. "What are we just sitting here for!" Moonpaw ran out of the den, Skypaw started to run after her each skidding out of camp. Skypaw sniffed the air, scenting Spottedpaw and blood. No... Skypaw thought running faster. Moonpaw skidded to a halt seeing a ShadowClan cat pinning down Spottedpaw. Skypaw ran beside her. "No!" Skypaw yowled and wished she had become her mystical wolf. Skypaw urged to help but she was still so small for a large ShadowClan warrior. Moonpaw just stood there stunned. Skypaw took a pawstep but before she could take another something was happening to Spottedpaw. His fur was turning thicker as he started to grow his ears becoming rounder. "Spottedpaw! Whats happening!" Moonpaw cried. Skypaw tightening. Is he becoming a wolf like I did! Wait, he looks bigger but like a.... Spottedpaw was big and his fur looked like it was on fire. He snarled showing large teeth and slashed the ShadowClan cat with a blow to his head. The ShadowClan was flung to a tree and hit it with a thump. Moonpaw looked horrified. "Spottedpaw! He's a cheetah!" Skypaw stared in disbelief. "What's happening to him...." Spottedpaw ran to to ShadowClan warrior in a blink of an eye. He got the warrior by the scruff and shook him hard the ShadowClan cat crying out for mercy. Spottedpaw let him go, as he bled. The warrior left a huge puddle of blood until they didn't see his flank move. Skypaw stared in disbelief she looked terrified. He killed it. Spottedpaw actually killed a cat! Spottedpaw started to shrink his pelt shortening and his ear going back to their regular trianglular shape. He stumbled a bit. "I-I killed him..." Moonpaw on the other paw was amazed. "Oh my StarClan! You killed that flea-bag! You were amazing! You have a power! A great one also!" She squealed eyes shining. "Im lucky to have a awesome brother like you!" Skypaw eyed Spottedpaw. "We've been lied to for many moons..." She said lowly. Moonpaw bristled a bit. "What do you mean?" She asked suddenly. Skypaw turned her gaze to Moonpaw. "I turned into a white wolf with magical marking last night." "Your kidding me right!?" Moonpaw's eyes widened. Skypaw closed her eyes shaking her head slowly. "But I know someone in this Clan knew this...." Spottedpaw looked at himself, he then looked at Skypaw. "It's only been two days after our apprenticeship, I dought anyone knows." Skypaw took a deep breath. "But before we were even born. I just know someone knew of this." Moonpaw just kept looking back in forth between the cats confused. "So what you're saying is that you both have a great power like StarClan?" Moonpaw's eyes widened. "I think that might be it." Spottedpaw meowed looking a the dead body. Skypaw slowly looked at them. "Somebody did know this. They are in RiverClan." Chapter Three "Are you sure? How can you be sure?" Spottedpaw meowed narrowing his eyes. Skypaw sighed. "It seems I can see something telling me or just a cat form knowing something we don't.." "Wow, next you're gonna say hedgehogs fly!" Moonpaw sneered. Skypaw hissed her legs growing fluffy with white fur. "It's happening!" She cried. Her whole body started to become white, her body growing larger. Her muzzle grew larger and the silver marking were back on her body. Moonpaw stood in astonishment. "You're a-a-a-" Moonpaw was cut off. "I white wolf I know!" Skypaw rolled her eyes. Moonpaw's mouth hung open. "Wow...." She swallowed. "Lucky for me Im not a creepy creature." Spottedpaw snarled, Moonpaw flinched a step back at the snarl. Skypaw shushed him. "Spottedpaw, I found out something, important...." Spottedpaw faced her blankly. "Well? What is it?" "We need to not take advantage over our powers..." Skypaw scuffled at the ground with her big paws. Then she glanced over at the body of the ShadowClan warrior. "I mean, what if he survived?" Spottedpaw growled. "I was to strong and fast he wouldn't of even lived to his last dying breath!" Skypaw lashed her fluffy white tail. "Well what if he had?! Then he would tell the whole ShadowClan! They could kill us in our sleep just knowing we've got powers like StarClan!" Spottedpaw went silent eyes widening. "So In battle, if I start feeling the growing and stuff, I need to... Well flee?" Skypaw sighed and nodded slowly. Spottedpaw spit. "Im not going to flee from battle! That will make the Clans think RiverClan is the weakest Clan!" He hissed. Skypaw growled and pounced pinning him down, his eyes widened with horror. "Skypaw!" He wailed. "Listen to me." She hissed through clenched teeth. "We will be weak if they find out!" She lunged off sitting with her fluffy tail at her paws. Spottedpaw got to his paws. "You're so lucky I became a cheetah then you would be so-" "Stop fighting!" Moonpaw hissed. She sat down in the middle of them. "You get that Skypaw's idea is actually the best, they could kill you. It's a risk too big to take." Spottedpaw huffed. "But-" "But what!?" Moonpaw growled. Spottedpaw sighed. "Fine, but If anyone says Im weak, I will so unleash the cheetah." Skypaw let out a breath of relief. She looked at her body it started to shrink turning silver once more. Her muzzle shortened and all the white fur that was left on her body was her left white leg. "Looks like it's safe to go back to camp, but are you ok Spottedpaw? Did the ShadowClan warrior hurt you?" Skypaw meowed looking to Spottedpaw. Spottedpaw glanced at her crossly. "No, not much. Just a wound on my shoulder." Skypaw looked at it. "It's not that bad." She meowed glancing back at the body of the dead warrior. "We need to bury the body." Spottedpaw meowed. Skypaw and Moonpaw nodded, not to heasitate the started to dig the hole. ---- Skypaw laid in her nest. Who was this cat... How does she relate to me and Spottedpaw's special power.... Why is she kepping everything from us? Skypaw shifted in her nest. Skypaw closed her eyes but they opened again. Ugh why can't I sleep? She looked at the sleeping apprentices, the only one was Moonpaw and Spottedpaw. They were the only three apprentices there. Skypaw closed her eyes again but the flipped back open. She waited a long time until she finally felt sleep sweep over her. It was silent and the wind was ruffling at her fur. She looked around, she was in her camp but no cat was there. She sat down. "Hello?" She called out. "Anyone?" Something caught her eyes. There were yellow, amber and emerald green eyes watching her.